References
Throughout the entire series of Hyperdimension Neptunia there are about many different things. Please read below to find out just what. For to Neptunia in other (non-''Neptunia'') games see: Neptunia in other games. Hyperdimension Neptunia Name (Characters) *Neptune's name references the cancelled Sega Neptune. *Compa's name is derived from Compile Heart, the company who developed the game. She also wears the Compile Heart logo. *IF's name is derived from the initials for Idea Factory, who also collaborated on the game. *Nisa's name is derived from NIS America (NISA for short, the American subsidiary of Nippon Ichi Software), the company who released the game in English. *Gust's name is derived from Gust Corporation; a company that releases its games under the NIS America label. *Arfoire's name is based off the R4; a Nintendo DS game card which allows the owner to download games, music, and movies for free. *5pb's name is directly derived from 5pb; the music company Nao belongs to. *Red's name is directly derived from Red Entertainment. *Gheytz is a reference to . *Yuzusuki is a reference to . *Kuterogi is a reference to Ken Kutaragi (The father of PlayStation). *Miamoto is a reference to Shigeru Miyamoto (Mario's creator). Names (Locations) *Gamindustri is a reference to the Video Game Industry. *Lastation comes from the PlayStation 3. *Leanbox is a play on the Xbox 360. *Lowee, in itself, is a direct reference to the Wii. *Celestia is an ongoing setting used by Nippon Ichi Software in many of their games (such as the Disgaea series). *Hirool Castle; one of the dungeons has a similar name to the land in the Legend of Zelda games, "Hyrule". *Brugga Tower in Lowee is named after the arcade game The Tower of Druaga. Names (Monsters) *Pixelinvaders take their name and shape from the enemies from the arcade game, Space Invaders. *Contracted Angels are likely a reference to Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *The Choocoboo and Cockatrice are to the giant birds of the Final Fantasy series. *The Dogoo and Metal Dogoo is a reference to the Slime and Metal Slime from the Dragon Quest series. *Bahamut and Shiva are to the Aeons from the Final Fantasy series. *Dendrobium, Physalis, and Zephyranthes are to Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 STARDUST MEMORY. Items * One of Noire's weapons 'Elysdeon' says: "This sword is rumored to have come from a distant planet, key to fending off some legendary evil." This references Phantasy Star IV. * The Monkey Bracelet talks about a monkey in a plastic ball, a nod to the Super Monkey Ball series. * There's a set of five Overlord Momus cards that supposedly summon the creature, a nod to Exodia the Forbidden One from the Yu-Gi-Oh! card series. Trophies * Virtually Fighting is a nod to the Virtual Fighter series. * Super Nep-Nep Galaxy is a reference to the Wii game Super Mario Galaxy. * Nepgagaga reference the SEGA DreamCast game Segagaga (which parodies the unsuccessful Dreamcast console). * Leanbox-Three-Six-Key is another reference to the Xbox 360. Quest Names *There is a quest named "The Goddess Who Leapt Through Time" which is a reference to the Manga/Anime named "The Girl Who Leapt Through Time." *The Quest "Three Valkyrie Sisters" is a reference to Valkyrie Profile. *"Griffon Hunting" is a nod to the Monster Hunter Series. Events *''Histoire's Cry'': Neptune talks about collecting golden rings, a trait of the Sonic the Hedgehog games, and ABC Gum, an item common in the Disgaea series. *''Everyone is a Master'': The party comes across a group of movers loading oddly shaped boxes into a truck, referencing Tetris. *''Mysterious Vandals:'' The party witnesses a mob of fighters from all around the world, referencing a typical martial arts fighting game. At least one of the characters is implied to modeled after Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series. This the bonus stages in the original street fighter game. Neptuna also mentions a sumo wrestler, a nod to Honda also from Street Fighter. *''A Herd of Mysterious Creatures'': The party encounters a herd of blue hedgehogs running out of a game company building into a slot machine maker building. The blue hedgehogs reference the Sonic the Hedgehog series with the slot machine being a nod to the series' frequent casino stages. *''Aspiring Game Creator'': as the girls prepare to bathe, they meet an NPC named Zach Unfair, an unemployed game creator who to creature games like "GG7". Through IF's conversation with Zach, it revealed that GG7 is a reference to Final Fantasy VII. *''Reunion'': Zach makes a second appearance as he enters Chian's bar, talking on his cellphone. He mentions a game called "GG10" which is a reference to Final Fantasy X. *''Attack of the Cicada Horde'': The kid that appears here mentions playing a game called "Cogs of Battle", which is a nod to the Gears of War series. The Cicada Horde the kid is claiming to be is in reference to the "Locust Horde" which is a subterranean species in Gears of War. *''Shrooms and Turtles:'' The girls meet a turtle by the name of Wowser, King of the Woopa Twoopa, and ruler of the Shroom Kingdom. This is a reference to Bowser from Super Mario. Later on the group meets Peach and Yoshi like expyies also and a few of the townspeople resemble Mario, Luigi, and Toad. *''IF and the Archbishop'': IF comments the poison given to her could take down a "giant enemy crab", a phrase well-known for being used in the introductory presentation of the PlayStation 3. *''Shadow of a Blue Dragon'': The dragon shadow the group encounters is modeled after the Blue Dragon game series. The man who explains it to them is based after Akira Toriyama, the main artist of the series. He also mentions his own manga involving shirtless men and screaming, an affectionate parody takes on his most popular manga, Dragonball Z. *''Search On!: The party meets an Expy of a Resident Evil star. He mentions his team name is S.R.A.T.S., modeled after the S.T.A.R.S. team from the games and even paraphrases the famous "master of unlocking" quote from the first game. *''Compa's Pop Quiz: Neptune's answer to Compa's quiz is the Watch & Game, an obvious reference to Nintendo's first handheld, the Game & Watch. *During the events searching for the Trust Spear, the party runs into Princess Pear, a take on Princess Peach from the Mario series, and a dinosaur modeled after Yoshi from the same series. The Trust Spear parts also have Miamoto's Seal of Quality, a nod to the Nintendo Seal of Quality known to adorn Nintendo-approved products. *''Master Idol Production'': The event as a whole is a nod to the Idolm@ster game series. *''... Wh-What About Me?: During the second part of this event, Nisa convinced five people she was trying to save they were in danger. The five formed a group to combat monsters and chose what color fighter they want to be. This team is a reference to the ''Super Sentai ''and its American counterpart Power Rangers. *''Boxing Battle: Compa offers a game where you punch by moving the controllers. This is a reference to Wii Sports which had multiple games but only Boxing and Bowling are mentioned in this event. *''Brain Age Score'': IF realizes that her memory is getting rusty, so Compa recommends a brain training game to her. IF says she had already played and that her brain age was about forty or so. Neptune states hers was fifty and Compa says hers was sixty. This is a reference to Brain Age. *''Cart Racing'': The racing is modeled after the Mario Kart series. *''The Real Hero and Goddess?: The first half is a long homage to the characters and plot of the first Legend of Zelda game. In the end, Compa quotes the famous line from The X-Files, "The truth is out there!" *''LEFT 4 RED: Both the event name and the game discussed are nods to the Xbox 360 and PC popular zombie-survival game Left 4 Dead (and its sequel). *Stray?!: The girls find a bunch of robotic stray dogs abandoned by their owners which is a nod to the robotic dog toy's made popular in the late '90s like Sony's Aibo and Tiger's Poo-Chi. *''Hero's Item'': RED talks to IF about how her yo-yo is related to a kid using one to fight aliens and rescue his father. This is a nod to Mike Jones, the protagonist of Startropics. Item Skills *Neptune's item skills such as Nep Bull are a reference to Red Bull. *Noire's item skills, such as Hi-Potion, Potion, and Elixer, are to recovery items in Final Fantasy games. *Blanc's item skills are to recovery items in the Pokemon series. Other *During the opening cutscene, Neptune quips that "Neptune does what you all don't." A nod to the saying "Genesis does what Nintendon't", the first slander of the real-life console wars. *Neptune asks Compa if she found the tutorial dungeon through "Dunglemaps" which may be based on Google Maps. *Also referenced is Amazon.com. Some of Red's weapons/toys come from "AMAZOO.NEP". *During a Lowee cutscene where a heretic summons a monster, he exclaims "I choose you!", a line commonly heard in the Pokemon series. *One of Vert's special abilities and her starting equipment in Re;Birth 1 both have a reference to the Red Ring of Death, a hazardous thing that can happen to an Xbox, making it unplayable. *One of Vert's blog posts comments on preordering a game called Hoop: Reach, a nod to the then-latest installment of the Halo series. *Another of Vert's blog posts has received a cake with the phrase "It's thinking", the slogan of the Sega Dreamcast console. *Noire constantly remarks that she only does everything as a goddess is a nod to the PS3 slogan of "It only does everything". Similarly, one of her blog posts says that people can "live in your world and play in ours", the motto of the Playstation 2. *A Noire line when using a Combo Link where she talks about "massive damage" is a phrase used at the unveiling of the PS3. *When Neptune says "Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda! " she is referencing Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, a series this game brings up multiple times. * Neptune saying, "From start to finish, I'm always at a climax!" one of Momotaros' catchphrase from Kamen Rider Den-O. * "A giant blue shadow in the form of a Dragon" is a reference to Blue Dragon. * Noire makes plenty of when trying to decide on a transformation quote. (A few are listed on her page) * Noire herself is an Expy of both Kooh from Pangya, and Azusa from K-On!. She says this and even mentions playing the same instrument at least once BECAUSE of this. She also the series itself numerous times in an event and even has a red guitar like Azusa. * Green Heart invites IF to play a "zombie mall-survival bloodfest". The game she is referring to is Dead Rising. * Blanc quips at least twice that her country and form appeal to the elderly and young kids, probably a nod to (or a knock against) the Wii's attempt to appeal to a wide demographic. * IF Lucky Charms, saying the Crepes from Lowee sound "magically delicious." * Neptune makes a reference to Transformers when she says "Transform and Roll Out." * Compa makes another Transformers reference when she thinks that Lastation is a huge transforming robot, a nod to the Transformers character Metroplex. * At the end of an easy battle, Neptune often says "Again, I'm slicing junk", which is a reference to Goemon from Lupin the III. * There is a video game company called ZECA in one of the cutscenes. This is clearly a reference to SEGA. * At the end of battles, Neptune sometimes sings a victory fanfare. The melody is a reference to the Final Fantasy fanfare. * Neptune sometimes calls her "Pretty Mysterious Neptune of Love and Justice", punishing foes in the name of the Basilicom. This is a nod to the usual introduction of Sailor Moon. * In one event she says she should have the blood of a hero. A reference to Fable Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Names (Characters) *Nepgear's name references the Sega Game Gear. *Cave's name is directly derived from Cave Co. *Falcom's name is also directly derived from Nihon Falcom. *Pirachu Pikachu, the mascot of the Pokemon franchise. *Saturn Shiro is a Planeptune Chirper character that SEGA Saturn mascot, Segata Sanshiro. *David Sneak is a Planeptune Chirper character that references both Solid Snake of the Metal Gear Solid series and Solid Snake's voice actor, David Hayter. Names (Locations) *Atari Marsh is named after the Atari company. Also, the tree and block it's resting on resemble the Atari joystick. *Sim City is a reference to the game series, SimCity. *Underverse is a reference to the Chronicles of Riddick. Names (Monsters) *Ms. Clyde and Clyde take their name and shape from the ghosts of the Pac-Man games. This also seems to be a reference for Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man, as Ms. Clyde sports a bow. *Horsebird is a reference to Chocobo from the Final Fantasy series. Specifically, Final Fantasy XIV, which was the game that renamed Chocobos into Horsebirds. *Kupokat a moogle from the Final Fantasy series. Along with the moogle's catchphrase in their name, they also have small purple bat-like wings that are similar to those moogles have. *Piranha Flower the Piranha Plants from the Super Mario series. *Metal Dogoos reference the Metal Slime foes from the Dragon Quest series. They also share their trades of high EXP and money drops. *Grafchocola graf_chokolo, a hacker in the PS3 scene. *Sergeant Froggy the manga series Sgt. Frog. Quests *Multiple quests reference the group of computer hackers known as Anonymous, which hacked the PlayStation Network prior to the game's release. *The "Three Kingdoms" quest mentions making a game full of sexy girls. A call out to the Ikki Tousen anime/game series, which was full of sexy girls. "Three Kingdoms" is the book Ikki Tousen was based upon. *In the Coliseum, one of the quests is called God of Woe, a reference to Sony's Playstation exclusive series, God of War. *In the Coliseum, one of the quests is called The World CPU Knows, a reference to the manga/anime, The World Only God Knows. It features a battle against many "visual novel" enemies, a plot element featured heavily in the manga/anime (the main character is constantly playing these types of games ). *The quest "Doggie Bag" a character, Rena Ryugu from the Higurashi series. The client's name is "Reina Tatsumiya," who apparently "found a mega-cute slime" that was "so cute" that she "tried to, like, take him home with me." Events *''Inafune Sword Beam'': Nepgear comments on getting the Blue Bomber secret password and jokes about her Nep Buster, both nods to the franchise Inafune worked with most, Mega Man. * LAN Party!: The girls discuss games for their respective consoles, which include takes on Kinect Party, Monster Rancher, Pokemon, and Shenmue. *In one event Neptune asks if the party want to play Hungry Hungry Platypus which is a reference to the tabletop game Hungry Hungry Hippos. *When Linda and CFW Trick snuck into Rom and Ram's room after Lowee's shares were reclaimed, Linda complimented herself on her sneaking skills, calling herself "Gaseous Snake, espionage extraordinaire!" This the Metal Gear Series where some characters have names that starts with a matter and ending with Snake, including Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. Skills *Gust's skills, "Totori Alchemy" and "Rorona Alchemy," their respective games on the Atelier series. *5bp's skill, "Telephone Zapper," has the following description: "Zap the foe and dig! You're cooked! Don't blame 5pb. if you turn into Mystery Food X or something." This Persona 4 in which Yosuke Hanamura refers to Chie's cooking as such.- (Actually it Stein's; Gate's Telephone microwave, not P4) Chirper *Chirper itself is basically a take on the Twitter communication system. *Several of the Lowee icons are takes off the characters of Mario, Luigi, and Toad from the Super Mario series. Trophies *C-C-C-Combo Attack may a reference to the famous combo breaker line from the Killer Instinct series. *Take Off, Every CPU! is a nod to a line from the poorly translated Zero Wing. Other *Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2's time period is set in 20XX, which is the same time period as the Mega Man series. *The opening narrative text is in the same style as Star Wars. *Several of the character's special attacks feature cameos from their respective company's games. **Nisa invokes a number of Disgaea characters. **5pb's special attacks feature characters from Steins; Gate, a visual novel series in Japan. **Several of Gust's attacks feature characters from the Atelier series. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Names (Characters) *The gamepic character Bolitan is a reference to the Dengeki Playstation mascot, Politan *The gamepic character Necky is a reference to the Famitus Magazine mascot, Necky the Fox. *One of the characters in Planeptune is a reference to Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica (anime). *MAGES.' name is directly derived from MAGES., the parent company of 5pb. *Broccoli's name is directly derived from Broccoli, an otome game company. *Marvelous' name is directly derived from Marvelous AQL. *Tekken's name is directly derived from Tekken, a fighting game series. *CyberConnect2's name is directly derived from a game company that worked on the .Hack games. 'Names (Locations)' * Jet Set Ranch title is a reference to Sega's graffitti spraying game series, Jet Set Radio. *A character that closely resembles Toro Inoue, the Sony Cat, can be seen in Lastation commenting on how he wishes to be human; a similar wish that Toro has. *Tari is a reference to the game company Atari. *Lowee has a Lost Place called Emblem of Fire Castle, a nice reference to the game series of Fire Emblem. *Lastation has two optional dungeons called PS Dimension and Vita Dimension, a subtle reference to the Playstation Portable and the Playstation Vita. *Lastation has a Lost Place called Old Mako Reactor, a huge reference to Final Fantasy VII. Also, it has another Lost Place called Huge Dice, it's another reference to a PlayStation game called Devil Dice. *Leanbox has a Lost Place which is a Big X-Shaped Building, a reference to the X-Box Logo. *Leanbox has a Lost Place called Red Light Lighthouse, probably a reference to a Developer Studio called Lighthouse Game Studio, which developed some Indie Games. *Leanbox has a Lost Place called "An Alien Corpse?" A nice reference for people that play or played Fallout 3 where you can find an alien corpse in an alien crash site. *Lowee has a Dungeon that is called Metroid Shelter referencing game series Metroid. *Planeptune has a Lost Place called The Golden Axe, a nice reference to the Golden Axe series, also has a Lost Place called Old Locomotive, a reference to a game called Super Locomotive. *In Lowee if the player decides to distrust the Lost Place report, Lowee might gain a Lost Place called Sword in some Stone, a great reference to The Legend Of Zelda series. *In Lastation if the player decides to distrust the Lost Place report, Lastation might gain a Lost Place called Some Atelier, a reference to the Atelier Game Series. *Lastation has a place called Bandicrash, a reference to the popular character Crash Bandicoot. 'Quests' *In addition to numerous Kyuubey (QB) look-alike monsters and a chirper character in the game, the game has a rank C quest of the name "A Real Idiot", an obvious reference to the anime [http://wiki.puella-magi.net/Puella_Magi_Madoka_Magica Puella Magi Madoka Magica]. The client is named "Uni Sound-alike", which is a reference to the fact how Uni and Miki Sayaka, a character from the previously mentioned anime have same voice actors (in both, the Japanese and English voice casts). The quest details have the client explaining how she was an idiot for believing in miracles and requests that the creature called "Cuberial" what tricked her to be hunted (a Kyuubey look-alike monster, in fact). This is a reference to the events shown in the anime. **Another reference to Puella Magi Madoka Magica is the rank C quest, "A fun contract". The client, "Small White Animal?", tells he is a salesman and is looking to sign more contracts with young girls and requests something like "magical contract paper" for this goal. The client is an obvious reference to Kyuubey, who makes contracts with teenager girls for them to become magical girls while tricking them in the process. *There is a rank E quest called "My Liege..." with a client named "Loyal Vassal" who talks about a Lord, which is probably a reference to Laharl and Etna of the Disgaea series where Laharl is a lord and Etna is his Loyal Vassal. *A rank E quest called "They're on the move!" has a client named "One-winged Angel". The quest details have the client talking about an unbelievable force and how the client will bring a great catastrophe to the world, this being a reference to Final Fantasy VII villain Sephiroth and the magic meteor that he summons to "wound" the planet. *The "Getting Seven Together" rank D quest is a reference to the Mario Kart game series. The quest has a client named "M" (Mario) and he is looking for materials for the next week's kart race, telling that he won't hit the princess (Princess Peach), but rather is aiming for the "green reptile thing" (Yoshi). **Another reference to Mario Kart is the rank C quest, "Knock 'em all out!" This time the client is "L" (Luigi), who requests a homing shell in order to hit his big brother and Kong, also stating that he won't show even the princess any mercy, and the ultimate goal being to stand on the podium this time around. *A rather absurd reference is made to the game Minesweeper in a rank D quest called "Really...". The quest's client is "Survivor Game Club" and they request unexploded shells with the goal in mind to play "real" Minesweeper. *A reference is made to the popular magical girl anime ''Smile PreCure'' (which broadcast in the same year as the game's August release concurrent with Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and Kamen Rider Wizard) in a rank C quest named "I wanna beat her!". The client, "Pikarin (Pseudonym)", describes that every week she plays rock-paper-scissors with a certain lady, and wanting to beat her, she requests materials for a victory headband. "Pikarin" and rock-paper-scissors (Jan-Ken-Pon) are both parts of Kise Yayoi's (or Cure Peace) transformation catchphrase, Yayoi being one of the main magical girls in Smile PreCure. *"Punish it" rank B quest is a reference to the popular anime, Fate/Zero and in specific, to its character "Gilgamesh". The quest client, "Golden Armor Dude", describes there is no need for two kings in the world and only he is necessary, but there is an undesirable calling himself a king, the client then ordering the player to go take care of it. Gilgamesh is known to wear a golden battle armor in addition to having golden hair and accessories, and in the anime Fate/Zero he has stated there is no need for two kings in the world, only him being necessary. *A possible reference is made to the anime series Genshiken from a rank A quest called "Summer romance". The client is called "Boy's Love Lover's Lover", and he describes he was asked by his girlfriend to make a cosplay outfit, most likely for the Summer Comiket judging by the later details of the quest talking about sweating in summer events (and transparent clothes...) Tanaka, a male character from Genshiken, is known to make cosplay outfits and his girlfriend Ohno, is an avid cosplayer and boy's love fan. *Rank S quest "To say farewell" is a reference to the anime Code Geass. In order to destroy the old world and create a new one, the quest client named "Rebel" requests to gather data by defeating a monster with the same name as his ex-friend "Suzaku", saying the victory conditions will be cleared once he has beaten his ex-friend. The storyline of the first season of Code Geass follows a similar premise, and it's main characters "Lelouch" and Suzaku are childhood friends, who end up being rivals with Suzaku always managing to ruin Lelouch's otherwise seemingly perfect plans. *A possible reference is made to the popular anime Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai from a rank D quest "New hair ornament". The client, "Glamour Girl" explains she is in a club, but due breaking her butterfly hair ornament what she always wears and in her own words due to her being very vain, she can't go to the club until she has a new one. "Sena Kashiwazaki" from the previously mentioned anime always wears a light blue butterfly hair ornament and also belongs to the neighbor's club, a club that aims to learn how to make friends. Sena is most likely the kind of character who wouldn't be able to go to her club after losing her hair ornament, at least for a short while. 'Others' *When Neptune levels, she usually hums either the Dragon Quest ''or ''Final Fantasy ''victory fanfare in both English and Japanese versions. *In an event early on in the game, Neptune says it would be lame if she lost her memory every time she fell from the sky. This is a parody/reference to the Neptunia game series itself about how Neptune lost her memory already twice by the same way. *In Chapter 4, Nepgear tells Neptune not to become a Snorlax, which is a reference to ''Pokémon. *Blanc makes a reference to Cabbage Patch Kids when she wonders where baby Compa, IF and Peashy came from. *Peashy says she is hungry and uses the phrase "FEED ME" in upper case is a reference to Wipeout 2097, Piranha team used that phrase *Nepgear and MAGES. talking about adding a gun-like peripheral to a TV remote is a reference to the Wii Zapper peripheral. *Noire Metal Eyepatch is a reference to Metal Gear Solid 4 Old Snake Solid Eye. *When the player views the event for the Inafune Sword V, Neptune will yell "Great Scott" referencing Back to the Future. *Plutia's Processor S3-2X is a reference to the SEGA 32x, also the Processor STV-00 is a reference to the unreleased SEGA Pluto, basicaly a SEGA Saturn with a Built-in Net Link Modem. *Mr. Akai in Lowee may be a reference to Red from Pokemon since he only speaks ".........." and has a Pikachu styled pouch. Also, "Akai" means "red" in Japanese. *In Chapter 6 there is an event in Planeptune basilicom where Nepgear talks to Vert and they learn from Blanc that Nepgear is suffering from Dragonball syndrome, explaining that a father passes the role to his son but steals the spotlight again, a reference to how Goku allowed Gohan to defeat Cell, then Goku taking the spotlight back in the Buu saga. *The Legendary 7 are developers that are Cameos in the game in the form os Special Skills of the Goddesses, from left to right they are: Toshiyuki Takahashi, Yuji Horii, Hironobu Sakaguchi, Keiji Inafune, Masanobu Endo, Shigeru Miyamoto, and Mouri Meijin. Mouri and Takahashi competed in the film Game King for the fastest fingers, Yuji Horii designed the dragon quest games, Sakaguchi created the Final Fantasy series, Keiji Inafune is the creator of Megaman and producer of Dead Rising, Masanobu Endo is a game designer and president of the Game studio a video game production company and Shigeru Miyamoto designed the famous Legend of Zelda, Super Mario, and Star Fox. *Neptune SP attack called Atranger Summon is actually a reference to a Popular anime called Dynamite Action, the robot been called Gattai Robot Atranger. *Noire has a Sword called Elysdeon that was made by L&L (Landale & Landeel), this is a great reference to the Phantasy Star series, Landale is the name of the heroine in Phantasy star (Alis Landale), Landeel is the name of the Spaceship that the Hero uses in Phantasy star 4. The sword is misspelled tough, in HDN V it's Elysdeon while in Phantasy Star 4 it's called Elsydeon. *When Rei explain to the CPUs that when she gets weaker the other her gets stronger might be a reference to a jet li movie called "The One" where an "evil" jet li travels through dimensions killing other versions of him, by killing the others, "evil" jet li grows stronger, same has Past Rei, When she loses Future Rei grows stronger. *"Teach me, Histy!" is a reference to BlazBlue "Teach me, Miss Litchi!" *In Victory Neptune at some points says "The wheel of fate is turning! Heaven or hell, let's Rock!" which is a reference to Guilty Gear and BlazBlue. *At the start of Chapter 4, Noire mentions to Blanc about a binocular thing that gave everyone migraines. This is a reference to the Nintendo Virtual Boy. *Neptune makes a Rain Man reference when she counts off the numbers in Pi to the 28th decimal place. *A character called Snake Hayter can be found in Lastation it's a huge reference to the Game Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater and a reference to Solid Snake since this character is inside a cardboard box. *In one event in Chapter 1, Plutia says that according to Neptune, whenever she says Puru, she sounds like someone's peon. This is a reference to Mugen Souls, which was also made by NIS America, Idea Factory and Compile Heart. *In MarvelousAQL's CG event when Neptune uses a Wind Spell and shreds MarvelousAQL's clothes, she says she is not a Blue Ninja girl. This is a reference to the La Blue Girl" franchise. *Near the end of Chapter 6, before the battle with Yellow Heart, Neptune says "And we ran. We ran so far away." In tune to the 80's theme, Neptune made an indirect reference to the song "I Ran (So Far Away)" by A Flock of Seagulls. Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Names (Characters) *MOB48 is a reference to Japanese idol group AKB48. * 32X is a reference to the Sega 32X attachment on the Sega Genesis. Others *In the end credits, there is a segment where Blanc dances in a bar and throws her hat like a projectile. This is a reference to the video game version of Michael Jackson's Moonwalker. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Events * The Console Wars: The endless wars the goddess's fight in is known as the console wars. This is a reference to the video game console wars. The console wars date as far back as the early 1980s with the Atari 2600 vs the Colecovision although when most people think of the original console wars they are thinking Nintendo vs Sega. The Console Wars became a real war during the golden age of gaming with the Sega Genesis vs the Nintendo NES (and later the SNES). You might think that the console wars today are bad with people online belittling the other side's console but today its fairly tame in comparison to back then. While today most of the battling is done online with the fanboys arguing who is better back then the companies themselves were taking nasty shots at each other. Ads like "Sega Does What Nintendon't" and terms like "Blast Processing" (side fact, blast processing is referenced a number of times in the franchise) made the console wars seem more like politics than games with companies throwing insults at each other in an effort to gain support. Around this time Atari rejoined the console wars for a short time with the Atari Jaguar which was technically the 1st 64 bit console but it failed due to a strange controller, and bad games. The Atari Jaguar ad campaign boasted that it was the only console on the market with 64-bit graphics in an ad called "Do The Math". Things got worse once Sony joined the fight, Sony released an attack ad featuring Crash Bandicoot in front of Nintendo's HQ saying that Nintendo's days are numbered. * Shares: The Goddess's fight over shares in the console wars. In the game, shares are a measure of how many people believe in a goddess. The idea of shares is meant to be a reference to the number of sales each console has. Throughout the franchise Neptune usually has the least number of shares since most of the plot for the games events after Sega left the home console market. This explains Neptune's lazy attitude as well as why all the other goddess's are always hard at work while Neptune is not, its because since each goddess reflects their respective console manufacturer the amount of shares each nation has as well as how hard they work depends on the time period of the story. For example in (***minor spoiler alert***) Rebirth 1 the game starts off with Neptune loosing her memory (which represents her shares in this case) and Noire experiences a drastic rise in shares after that making her have the most shares. The real life equivalent time period for this is roughly around 1995 when the Sony Playstation launched and soon after Sega left the home market console business. At that time the Playstation became the #1 console manufacturer as well and this continued through the Playstation 2 which went on to become the best selling console of all time. Because Sega isn't in the home console market in the time periods represented throughout the franchise it makes sense that Neptune is lazy because its a easy and convenient way to explain why Planeptune has such little shares and why they aren't making any new consoles or hardware. * Neptune's Amnesia: The reason Neptune has amnesia is likely due to the fact that the 1st rebirth game takes place right after the downfall of Sega. The amnesia is a simple way to explain a possible personality shift between how Neptune would be portrayed pre-sega downfall vs post sega downfall. It is actually very likely that Neptune's personality would be very similar to Plutia (from Rebirth 3... don't worry no spoilers) since in Rebirth 3 there are many clues that hint to the fact that it takes place pre-Sega downfall (like how Neptune says the consoles they have in Plutia's dimension are retro to her). To Plutia's friends and allies she is very nice and carefree but to her enemies she is brutal, vicious, sadistic, and knows how to get stuff done. This is very similar to how Sega operated back then by appealing to their customers and giving them what they want (the carefree side) but at the same time brutal to Nintendo (the sadistic side). The fact that Neptune has amnesia means that she cant remember past rivalries and without a real need to fight so brutally for shares means that she simply didnt need her sadistic side. While it is not confirmed that Plutia is a version of Neptune from before Sega left the console market (in fact there is evidence to prove the contrary) it is almost undeniable that Neptune's personality would likely be somewhat similar to Plutia's * Vert mentions the last game had a boss underwater that took her forever to find, referencing Emerald Weapon from Final Fantasy 7. * At the Technology Expo, Neptune makes a reference to Hatsune Miku, wanting a energy charged turquoise-haired futuristic idol singer. * At the beginning of Chapter 4 in Compa room Neptune suggested to sneak using a cardboard box, this refers to Metal Gear Solid Series. * After the first battle against Noire when she is trying to make an escape, Neptune throws her arms around her from behind, exclaiming "Gotta catch 'em all!", which is a direct reference to the slogan of Pokemon. * Noire, trying to get away from Neptune after she walks in on Noire while she's trying out her "disguise", goes outside for some alone time. Neptune immediately follows after her saying "It's dangerous to go alone. Take Nep!" which is a very well known phrase from the Legend of Zelda. * to Other Games: - During a conversation between Neptune and Compa about how Compa found Neptune, Neptune makes a reference to a song called "Shooting Star Cutting Through The Night" from the game Super Robot Wars: Original Generations. Here is the conversation from the game: (In reference to how she found Neptune): "Yes. You fell from the skies like a shooting star and landed right here." "Like a shooting star, cutting through the night, right?" While you might think that this is just a coincidence or is too small of a reference for me to include the reference actually is a lot deeper than you might think. Super Robot Wars Original Generations was published by a publisher named Atlus. Atlus and their games are referenced many times in the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise (as you will see) most likely because there is some kind of connection between Atlus and Compile Heart. I'm still researching what this connection is exactly but there is definately a connection. - At the end of the 1st dungeon (Virtua Forest) during some dialog between Neptune and Compa the ground starts shaking and they fall through the ground into the 2nd dungeon called Monster Cave. Right after they enter the cave Neptune mentions how they really changed the story in the remake. Here is the exact line: (After falling into the cave): "Ouch..." "I didn't expect that. They really changed the story with this remake..." As you know Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 is a remake of the original Hyperdimension Neptunia game for the PS3. In the original game the series of events that lead up to them entering that dungeon were slightly different. The exact dialog is far too long for me to type it all so i will show the difference in a table below: - After meeting IF she introduces herself as being the "Wind Walker of Gameindustri". This is a reference to The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker. This reference is reinforced by the fact that IF travels all over Gameindustri just like Link does in Wind Waker. In addition to that the leaf in IF's hair may be a reference to the Leaf Parachute from The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker - During a conversation with Neptune, IF asks if Neptune can handle herself in a fight and she responds by saying "No problem! I'm good at shooting games. I'll just have to barrel roll!". This is a reference to the famous meme "Do a Barrel Roll" from the game Starfox 64. In Starfox 64 during the tutorial Peppy tells fox to "Do a Barrel Roll". The quote became a very popular running joke. The joke is so popular that even google achknowleges the joke, if you type "Do a Barrel Roll" into google the screen will do a 360 to simulate a barrel roll. On a side note the maneuver shown in Starfox 64 isn't actually even a barrel roll, its called a aileron roll. Others * Sometimes after winning a battle, Neptune hums Victory Fanfare, a battle victory theme song from the Final Fantasy series. * Angel monsters such as Contracted Angel, Lightbulb Angel and Cuberial resembles Kyubey from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the drops also refer to the anime. * WD Head is Bomb from the Final Fantasy series; they also drop the same item. * In the beginning of the game there is a cutscene which shows Noire, Blanc, and Vert teaming up to take down neptune. This is a reference to Nintendo and Sony (with Microsoft coming around after the fact) knocking Sega out of the home console market with the release of the Gamecube, Playstation 2, and Xbox respectively within 2 years of the dreamcast. Due to the massive performance difference between them and the stigma left by the disastrous Sega Saturn the dreamcast sold poorly and Sega left the console market after the Dreamcast * When looking for the 4 legendary weapons, after defeating Fake Blanc, they find the legendary "spear" but they find out it was remodeled as a hammer. Financier explains it was taken by a plumber with moustaches and remodeled in a hammer and the name was also changed to "Golden Hammer". This is a reference to the Mario weapon Golden Hammer. Locations * Setting: The setting of the franchise (the land of Gameindustri) is a reference to the video game industry Planeptune: While it is unclear what exactly the name for Planeptune is based off its most likely based off the fact that the Sega Neptune was named after the planet Neptune so since its based off a planet they called the nation Planeptune Lastation: Lastation is based off the Playstation brand (La'station' Play'station') Leanbox: Leanbox is based off the Xbox brand (X'box', Lean'box') Lowee: Lowee is based off the Wii brand (Lo'wee', Wii) Virtua Forest: The 1st dungeon in the game Virtua Forest is a reference to the Virtua Fighter Franchise. The Virtua Fighter franchise is famous for being the 1st fighting game to support full 3D polygonal graphics. Virtua Fighter was first released as an arcade game in 1993, The game was eventually ported over to a number of consoles including the Sega Saturn, Sega 32X, Microsoft Windows, and more. As of April 2016 the latest release in the franchise: Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown was released on June 5th 2012. Characters * The 4 Goddesses: Neptune: Neptune is a reference to the Sega Neptune which was a unreleased Sega console. The console was meant to be a hybrid of the Sega Genesis and the Sega 32X but due to poor sales of the 32X they canceled it Noire: Noire is a reference to the Playstation 3. There are even a number of in the games and anime to solidify the fact that she is based off the Playstation 3 like in (***minor spoiler alert for rebirth 3***) Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 3 when Lastation gets hacked and to compensate they gave the affected citizens a couple free (not so good) games to help offset the damage. That was a reference to the infamous Playstation 3 Network Outage where Sony's online network went down for 23 days and they gave free bad games to Playstation plus members to offset the damage Vert: Vert is a reference to the Xbox brand. While Noire's character seems to be mostly based off just the PlayStation 3 Vert seems to have evolved throughout the games with a number of to both the original Xbox and Xbox 360. For example (***minor spoiler alert for rebirth 3***) In Rebirth 3 Vert claims that she will take over the other nations with her amazing new console, This didn't end up working out well for her due to the "Bulky controller" which is a reference to the original controller for the original Xbox. In contrast though in the anime (which is almost directly based off the rebirth games with few changes) in episode 5 Vert released the "Minect" camera which was a big hit, this is a clear reference to the Xbox 360's Kinect motion sensor Blanc: Blanc is a reference to the Wii. While she does occasionally make to previous Nintendo consoles her appearance and personality most reflects the Wii. Histiore: Histiore may be a reference to the video game journalists since her job is to record the history of gameindustri and video game journalists do the same thing by publishing articles on video games. * The Goddess's Transformation: CPUs: The 4 Goddesses are known as CPUs which is a reference to a computer's CPU. In the game CPU stands for "Console Patron Unit" vs a actual computer CPU which stands for "Central Processing Unit". A computer CPU acts as the brain of the computer by processing and executing everything that needs to be processed. While a CPU isn't the only processor in a computer it is the most important HDDs: The 4 Goddess's also have special transformations known as HDDs which is a reference to a computer mechanical hard drive. In the game the goddess's HDD powers are known as "Hard Drive Divinity" and it allows them to become more powerful than in their normal forms. There are 3 types of hard drives most computers have: HDD, SSD, and Hybrid. A HDD hard drive uses magnetic disks to store data, HDD hard drives (aka hard disk drives) are the cheapest option and can generally store a lot more data for a cheaper price per gigabyte. A SSD (aka solid state drive) is the fastest and most expensive of the 3. SSDs used flash storage to store data rather than moving parts (explaining how flash memory works will take up far too many lines so if your curious google it). Hybrid drives are a mix between a HDD and a SSD in that it uses both moving parts and flash storage to store data for a price point somewhere between a HDD and SSD. * IF: IF is a reference to Idea Factory (the parent company of Compile Heart). * Compa: Compa is a reference to the developer of the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. The "Comp" part is just a shortened version of the word Comp'ile in Compile Hearts name. Her character design mostly consists of light colors similar to their logo. In addition to that you could see Compile Heart's logo on Compa's necklace. Compile Heart is owned by the parent company Idea Factory. Compile Heart was created in 2006 and as of April 4th of 2016 they released over 60 games. Their most famous for the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise as well as the Record of Agarest War franchise. * '''Random Citizen ': In each of the 4 country's basilicom there are a number of sections including the museum, the shop, and a section called "Information". The information section is a cool little section where random citizens from each country talk about whats going on. There are a lot of to other games, anime, and even real people in this section- * '''Ms. Manual: Ms. Manual is meant to be a personified version of the games manual. She usually gives some helpful tips and strategies as well as explains the games mechanics for Rebirth 1. In Rebirth 2 forward either Histy or Mini-Histy take Ms. Manuals job in explaining the game mechanics but Ms. Manual does appear every now and then to give the player some useful tips and strategies Kimizu Nana: Kimizu Nana is a reference to a famous Japanese voice singer/voice actress named Nana Mizuki. Nana Mizuki has done voices in a number of popular franchises including: Naruto, The F-Zero Anime, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Metal Gear Solid 5, League of Legends, and more. Player 2: Player 2 is a reference to Luigi from the Super Mario Bros franchise. Player 2 usually goes on and on about how he wishes he could go on a big adventure with his brother and that he feels that his brother gets all the attention. This is a reference to Luigi's diary from Paper Mario 64, in the game there is a hidden room where you can find and read Luigi's diary. The diary talks about how Luigi envies Mario and he wishes that Mario would treat him with more respect and bring him on more adventures Items Healing Grass: Healing Grass is most likely a reference to Wheat Grass. Wheat Grass is a type of grass which supposedly has a lot of major health benefits and can help heal the body faster although according to my (limited) research there is no actual scientific basis for these claims. Weapons * Wooden Sword/Bamboo Sword: Both of these swords are types of shinai. A Shinai is a special type of sword used in a sport called Kendo. Kendo is a very popular sport in Japan similar to sword fighting with a goal of striking the oponent with a wooden or bamboo sword. The reason most Kendo swords are made out of either wood or bamboo is to avoid hurting the oponent. Fighters also use pads and armor to avoid injury. Enemies Dogoos: The Dogoos are a reference to Slimes in the Dragon Quest franchise. The Slimes in Dragon Quest are so beloved by fans that many people consider the Slimes the unofficial maskot of the franchise. There are a number of different types of Dogoos which is similar to how there are different types of Slimes. For example in Dragon Quest besides for the standard Slime there is the Metal Slime, the Jelly Slime, Behemoth Slime, while the Neptunia equivelent to those are the Metal Dogoo, The Jellyfish Dogoo, and the Giant Slime respectively. Pixelvader: The Pixelvader is a reference to the space invaders from the old arcade game Space Invaders. Space Invaders was released in 1978 and was very popular in arcades at the time. Space invaders is still iconic today for being one of the most recognizable retro arcade games from the early days of gaming. Space Invaders also inspired a lot of clones which went on to become very successful themselves like Galaga and Galagax. Mr and Ms Clyde: Mr and Ms Clyde are to Pac-Man. Mr and Ms Clyde themselves are to both Mr and Ms Pac-Man as well as the ghosts. The sir name as well as the color of the enemy (and the bow on Ms Clydes head) are to Mr and Ms Pac-Man while the appearence of the enemies and latter part of their name are to the ghosts. In the original Pac-Man arcade game there was 4 ghosts that chase you on 1 level that constantly repeats until you lose (or until you hit level 256, on level 256 the game crashes due to something called a interger overflow error. In simple terms because the game is stored as a 8 bit interger the highest value it can hold is 255. By hitting level 256 since the game cant store that number the game tries to correct that and it makes the game look like a mess). The 4 ghosts all have names (Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde) and all 4 of them were programmed to go after the player in different ways. The attack patterns for Inky, Blinky, and Pinky are fairly straightforward since they work together to trap the player but Clyde is programmed to run away from the player if it gets too close to Pac-Man and to run away to the bottom left corner of the screen (Clyde is not very smart) Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 SISTERS GENERATION Others *One of the Chirper events on the map is a character named Satochi Enaka. She is a reference to Chie Satonaka from Persona 4 in appearance. In fact, her name is an anagram of Chie's. *Another Chirper event is a reference to Fullmetal Alchemist. The Chirper character is a person who looks like the main protagonist, Edward Elric wearing Melvin glasses and is called Fake Metalchemist. *Another Chirper event is a reference to Kantai Collection. A character named Kazeshima is a reference to the anthropomorphic destroyer Shimakaze, and even features one of her anthropomorphic 12.7 cm Twin Gun Mounts that she refers to as Rensouhou-chan. The only differences are Shimakaze's bunny ears and red and white stockings compared to Kazeshima's cat ears, green and white stockings and twintail hair. *One of the Gramps Monster Chirper events is a reference to Pokemon. In it, he says there is an elderly couple who take care of monsters and they charge but they level up quickly and can mate, referencing the Day Care. *The credits at the end make allusions to such games as Super Mario Bros. 3 and Pokemon. *In Chapter 7 there is a Chirper character named Pandajamas. Despite the name, she looks like Estellise from Tales of Vesperia. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Characters: *Lee-Fi: Based on the Fighting Game Genre. Her appearance is similar to Chun-Li from Street Fighter. *Lid: Based on the Action-adventure and Stealth Genre. She makes many allusions to the Metal Gear Solid series, such as hiding in a cardboard box like Solid Snake. *Resta: Based on the Tactical RPG Genre. Her appearance is similar to a High Elf from the Record of Agarest War series. *Ein Ai: Based on the Role Playing Genre. Her appearance makes many allusions to the Final Fantasy Series. *Estelle: Based on the Role Playing Genre: Her appearance is similar to Loto from the Dragon Quest series. *Poona: Based on the Role Playing Genre: Her appearance is supposed to be based on the Opoona series based on the Orange Bon Bon floating above her head, but looks more like Princess Daisy from the Mario series. *Moru: Based on the Action Role Playing Genre: Her appearance is based on a Felyne from the Monster Hunter series. *Ai Masujima: Based on the Raising Sim and Rhythm Genre. Her appearance is based on Mami Futami from the Idolm@ster series. *Ryuka: Based on the Action-Adventure, Open World and Action RPG Genre. Her appearance is based on a Japanese Gangster from the Yakuza series. *Blossom Aizen: Based on the Tactical RPG, Dating Sim and Visual Novel Genre. Her appearance is based loosely on Maria Tachibana from the Sakura Wars series. *Tsunemi: Based on the Rhythm Genre. Her appearance is based on Hatsune Miku from the Project Diva series. *Generia G: Based on the Tactical RPG Genre. Her appearance is based among Lefina Enfield from the Super Robot Wars series, and has blonde hair like Talia Gladys from the Gundam series, and is as much, or more, of a gearhead than Nepgear. *Wyn: Based on the Sports and Simulation Genre. Her appearance is that of a young girl who knows everything about soccer. This ties her in with the FIFA series of video games. *Lady Wac: Based on the Maze Genre. Her design is highly influenced by the Pac Man series. *Saori: Based on the Dating Sim Genre. She looks like the heroine from a dating sim, specifically Shiori Fujisaki from the Tokimeki Memorial series. *Vio: Based on the Survival Horror and Third-person Shooter Genre. Her design is based on the Resident Evil series, with a dog doll reprisenting a Zombie-hound and an Umbrella representing the Umbrella Corporation. *Sango: Based on the Hack and Slash and Fighting Genre: Her appearance is based on Diao Chan from the Dynasty Warriors series. *Little Rain: Based on the Tactical RPG Genre. Based on Little Snow from Blazing Souls. *Tiara: She makes a cameo appearance from Fairy Fencer F. *Sting: A DLC Character based on the company of Sting, who collaborated in the development of the game. Events: *"Me no likey! Me angry Nep-Nep! Nep-Nep smash! Vert! Blanc! Ready?!"- Neptune quotes The Incredible Hulk. *When the CPUs encounter Ein Ai and Estelle, Neptune says "The monsters are getting clobbered already...!" This may be a reference to the 4Kids opening of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! ("I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby!") Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Locations *The Hello Continent is a reference to mobile games, with the continent being shaped like a cell phone *The PC Continent is an obvious reference to PCs, with the continent being shaped like a PC Other *"It's time to Nep-Nep like it's 1989." This slogan was borrowed from the song "1999" by famous singer Prince. *The advance form of treasure searching, hitting boxes from below, is similar to the method of hitting blocks in all Super Mario Bros. games. *One of the events in the story is called "It's Raining Neps", which is named after the 1983 song "It's Raining Men" by the Weather Girls. *In one scene, Neptune tells Plutie that Noire might be dating a faceless male player. This is a nod to the spin-off Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart, in which the player takes on the role of a faceless man who becomes Noire's secretary. *In post-game event Neptune mention that Iris Heart is "super-duper turbo HD ultramax arena remix pissed". This reference to name of typical remastered game titles with Rie Tanaka as a cast member. Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Characters * Dengekiko is based of Dengeki Bunko, a publishing imprint site. * Famitsu is based off of Famitsu, a Japanese line of video game magazines. Quotes * Blanc's quote "Coming at you with the brightest smile, it's me. Blanny-Blanny Bii!" is a possible reference to "Nico-Nico Nii!" said by the character Nico Yazawa from "Love Live!" ** And it may also be a possible reference to the quote "I'm the chaos that always crawls up to you with a smile, Nyarlathotep!" said by the character Nyaruko from "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" *** Another fact that proves this is the fact that Nyaruko and Blanc share the same voice actress as Kana Asumi. Megadimension Neptunia VII Events * The event "Dogoo is evolving!" is a reference to Pokemon ** At the beginning of the event, a text box appears saying "What?! Dogoo is evolving!" Enemies *The God of Woe enemy in Senmuu Labyrinth is a reference to the games, God of War Characters *Uzume Tennouboushi is a representation of the SEGA Dreamcast **Uzume's HDD form's shoes represent the game "Jet Set Radio" **Uzume's Megaphone logo represents the Dreamcast. **Whenever Uzume says "ORAORAORA!" when using either Dream Combo or Special Dream Combo, it may be a reference to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, a manga/anime series that the Neptunia series has referenced many times. * Umio is a representation of the Dreamcast game, Seaman, which is why Umio works with Uzume *C-Sha, the leader of Gold Third, represents Capcom. Many of her attacks and quotes are to classic Capcom games: **C-Buster: The Mega Buster from the "Mega Man Franchise". **Whenever C-Sha is KO'd, there is a slight chance she replicates the sound that is heard when you die in the Mega Man Franchise games. *B-Sha represents Bandai Namco **B-Sha's abilities are all to "Banpresto", a toy company made by Bandai Namco and helped out SEGA a bit. *K-Sha represents Konami. She classic Konami games. *Adult Neptune's Nep-Note is a reference to the Death Note *Steamax is a reference to Valve's PC gaming software, Steam Item Collectibles (Figures) *Back-Man is a reference of Pac-Man *Car Race is a reference of Burnout Series *Monster Chaser is a reference of Monster Hunter *G To A is a reference of Grand Theft Auto (GTA) *Cook Now Papa is a reference of Cooking Mamma *Assassin Motto is a reference of Assassin's Creed *Danky Ape is a reference of Donkey Kong *Samaruaru and Ammi is a reference of Super Monkey Ball *Pocketed Monstrosities is a reference of Pokemon *Ricky the Rat is a reference of Sonic the Hedgehog *Mono-Noke Clock is a reference of Yo-kay Watch Quotes *"If I build it... they will come." is a reference to the movie "Field of Dreams." MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune Vs. Zombies This game is heavily referenced by movies instead of games (including Plants vs. Zombies on the same system as the PS Vita) as it is the plot of the game. Characters * Tamsoft is an unsubtle reference to the Tamsoft Corporation who helped create this game and several Neptunia ''spin off games such as ''Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection ''and ''Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed. Events * Blanc and Neptune joke around about monster movies, mentioning movies made by Ishirou Nepda, a reference to Ishirou Honda, the director of the Godzilla ''movies. Quotes * When Neptune dashes, she has a chance to say "Gotta go fast!", a quote said by ''Sonic the Hedgehog * "If we wait here, they will come." is a reference to the movie "Field of Dreams." * Neptune says "I have a bad feeling about this." When Blanc starts mentioning scenes for her to do, the quote is a reference to Star Wars * Blanc says "A great man once said, "With great power, comes great responsibilty.", a reference to Spiderman Four Goddesses Online: Cyber Dimension Neptune Characters * The paladin Kiria is a reference to Kirito from Sword Art Online * The priest Kuronekohime is a reference to Kuroyukihime from Accel World Locations * The main world in Four Goddesses online is called "Alsgard", which resembles Alfheim in Sword Art Online mixed with Asgard from Norse mythology, as Alfheim is based off of Norse mythology. Gallery Category:Media